


Happy feet

by DaftDays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 8: NSFW, Eruri Week, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDays/pseuds/DaftDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blue eyes immediately zero on his bare foot, propped up on his knee, and Levi beckons him closer.</p><p>Erwin looks a little wary as he crosses the floor, walking on thin ice. </p><p>”I want you to kiss my foot. “ Levi doesn’t say it like a command, or a demand to submit. He is asking, and he is unsure. He only wants it if Erwin does. His confidence is mostly a façade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy feet

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri Week, Day 8: NSFW
> 
> Sorry for the dumb name I couldn't think of anything else after this popped up and stuck on like glue.
> 
> Written for my Erwin. Thank you for being here to listen to my rambling, being eternally supportive of what I do, cosplaying with a nerd like me and essentially, allowing me to drag you into this fandom and ship with me.
> 
> Now also in audio format! Go here for the recording by the most brilliant finnian4ever.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4995553

At first, Levi thinks Erwin has a thing for boots.

It starts with quick look at Levi when he's pulling on his uniform boots, struggling when they get caught in his straps. Erwin's eyes would roam over the shoe, studying it, caressing it, and he would always look away too fast when Levi catches him watching. He would watch Levi taking off his shoes, and sometimes his socks too. None of it bothers the captain, it is harmless after all, just a little strange. And Erwin never says anything so Levi leaves it be.

Another incident occurs sometime later. They are required to wear the ceremonial uniform with long red coats and boots that climb up way too high on their thighs. Levi hates them, they trap his legs and it is hard to sit in them, and he says as much to Erwin.

Erwin only hums, distracted. Levi doesn't need to ask what's keeping him occupied. Instead, he pulls on the first boot, struggles with tugging it high enough. He swears when he almost punches himself in the crotch in the process.

”These things are fucking impossible”, he grumbles. Again, Erwin hums back at him, pretending distraction with putting on his own uniform. Even so, Levi can feel the blue eyes on him, almost licking his feet, one covered with the boot and the other only clothed in a sock. Levi shivers despite himself, and busies himself with the other boot.

The day rolls on and despite the discomfort of his boots, Levi makes it through. It's only in the evening when he realizes that if putting on the boots was annoying, taking them off is a whole another level of hell. He plants his ass on the edge of Erwin’s bed and grabs his shoe. His sharp tugs do nothing to get the boot off him and he grunts, frustration evident.

”Let me help.” Erwin's voice is smooth and steady. He doesn't sound like a man who's spent the entire day talking to rich bastards and lying to people's faces. He doesn't sound hoarse at all. Not irritated, not tired.

He has already gotten out of his boots too.

Levi shifts a little, doesn't say a thing. He leans back on the bed, palms looking for support on the mattress, and settles to watch Erwin. He observes the commander's every move, the way his fingers brush against the toe of the boot, a hidden caress. His fingers curl at the top of the boot shaft, slow and careful, and he starts peeling it back off Levi's thigh.

Levi is sure his feet must be smelly after a long day such as this, but it's nothing Erwin hasn't smelled before. Long fingers barely touch his calf as they pull the shaft down with deliberate yet careful touches. Then Erwin cups Levi's calf in one of his big ass hands and very briefly glances up at Levi. He doesn't say anything, neither of them does, but the look in his eyes speaks volumes.

Then all eye contact is broken and Erwin slides his hand down until it rests at the back of Levi's ankle, and in a one swift pulls the boot off. Erwin spares one more look to Levi's foot, gives it a quick pat, then moves onto the other shoe.

Levi doesn't realize he's biting his lip until he tastes blood in his mouth.

He is certain it is the boots. Erwin has never tiptoed around anything the way his does about this. The older man doesn't say a word about it, he never brings it up, never asks Levi to wear boots when they fuck, never does anything weird. It's just as usual, except Levi knows, and Erwin doesn't know he does.

So he comes up with a plan.

It is not a very important dinner, but a very boring one, and Levi regrets agreeing to attend the second he has sat down. It's also a long one, and halfway through the second course he sets his plan in motion. No-one expects him to speak anyway, they hardly acknowledge his presence, and he is a picky eater. Not because he doesn't like the food they're serving, it's delicious, but because hit makes him sick to think how many kids in the underground he could feed with the price of one plate. Also, Levi really doesn't eat much as it is.

He has his uniform on, the one with the regular boots. He is sure they will do as well, he's caught Erwin looking at them one too many times. In fact, he is sure that once he came across Erwin fondling the boot when Levi returned from the showers. He excused himself (badly) by claiming to be cleaning them.

Levi picks up his glass and pretends to take a long sip, all the while sinking a little lower in his chair. The table is rather narrow, lucky him, and even for a man his size it isn't too difficult to get his foot to Erwin's lap. He sees the older man jolt when the sole of Levi's boot presses into his crotch. Erwin coughs, claims something caught in his throat. He sips his wine, a gulp much more generous than the ones before.

Levi pushes down again, rubbing circles on Erwin's cock. He's careful not to use too much pressure, and he keeps eating at his usual slow pace, trying to enjoy every bite. It's hard, though, with his attention completely on Erwin, currently attempting to talk finance to the man sitting to his right. Fora reason Levi can't fathom, he's been seated across the table, surrounded by the man's daughters on both sides. He is grateful that they don't seem to be any more interested in forcing a conversation than he is.

He keeps rubbing Erwin's cock, only occasionally glancing at his commander. There's no change on Erwin's face, except for the tiniest tinge of red on his cheekbones. It could be blamed on the wine.

A frown brings down Levi’s brows soon enough. Erwin isn't reacting even close to the way he had hoped, and even expected. In fact, the commander looks almost unaffected, and Levi can't believe it's just his poker face in play. Erwin's hand falls to his lap, curls around Levi’s ankle. He rubs it slowly and then tugs, a sharp motion that almost drags Levi off his chair. A fair warning, the captain considers, and pulls his foot away.

Now he is more confused than ever, that's for sure. When they get back home, Erwin questions him on his behavior, clearly less than pleased. Levi can't explain, won't explain, and he goes to sleep in his own bed, his chair, that night, mind racing. If it's not the boots, then what is it?

His answer comes in a form of an accident. They're training with the horses that day. It really is an accident, their horses are way too well trained to step on anyone's foot on purpose. It's only an unlucky incident that Erwin happens to be around to see it, the horse crushing Levi's toes, the captain's face twisting in pain. He doesn't scream or scold the horse, he simply pushes it off his foot and walks it back to the stable, fights the limp in his step.

Erwin is onto him in a second. He fusses like Levi has never seen him fuss, offers to carry Levi back inside. He shuffles Levi over to the room where they keep their equipment, orders him to take off his shoe. Levi complies, confused, and cringes when the shoes come off.

His toes don't feel like they're broken but they're definitely sore, and when Erwin crouches down in front of him and grabs his foot, Levi can't help the little groan that escapes his lips. Erwin looks up at him, all worry and concern.

”Are they broken?” he asks, thick fingers stroking Levi's foot. It doesn't hurt, he's careful, one hand cupping Levi's heel and holding his foot up.

It's strange, but Levi gets the impression that Erwin wants to lick his foot.

Suddenly it all makes sense.

”Why don't you kiss them better?” he asks, grumpy and sarcastic. Nothing new.

Erwin's reaction is a definite giveaway. He flinches, just a little, and looks down at Levi's foot like he just might do so. His fingers stop on the captain's foot, frozen in place, and slowly he looks up. The look on his face is very carefully schooled neutral, no emotion showing, nothing of the earlier concern. He plays his role well. Their vanilla commander.

There's a strange moment when he says nothing. He holds Levi's gaze, his fingers slowly curling around the captain's ankle. Levi's aching toes hang in the air, already bruising, he swallows around the ache. He doesn't know what to say, what to do, and he hates the feeling.

Then Erwin smiles and pats his ankle gently.

”Wouldn't that be way too dirty for you?” And he patches Levi up and helps him take care of his horse like nothing ever happened.

Levi lies awake that night, thinking back. Way too dirty for him, huh? He can't forget the look on Erwin's face, that carefully constructed facade, a shield against what Levi believes to be rejection. Even his voice was forced, strained, hiding everything. It’s not unlike Erwin, but it is unlike the Erwin only Levi knows, only he sees. Levi can't help but to feel bad.

Because yes, it is dirty. And no, he doesn't understand it. But the pure longing on Erwin's face when he finally stripped for the night back at Erwin's quarters, he can't ignore that. Besides, if he is honest he is curious, and that doesn't happen too often.

His plan is much simpler this time. He waits a few days, full ten of them, to let the swelling and bruising on his toes go down. They aren't broken, they tell him he was lucky, but they still hurt like a bitch and he doesn't want anything ruining the experience.

He feels a little nervous as he strips down to his underwear and sits down on Erwin's armchair in his room, legs crossed. Then, he settles to wait, fights the nerves that are making him feel almost nauseous. He hopes he is right about this or else he might have to fling himself to early death out of the window to save himself from the lifelong shame.

Erwin makes it back in thirty minutes. He steps into his room and locks the door out of habit, pulls off his jacket. His shoulders are low, his posture bad, his job weighing on him. Levi watches him like a hawk, his every movement, the little surprised jolt when Erwin finally sees him sitting there.

The blue eyes immediately zero on his bare foot, propped up on his knee, and Levi beckons him closer.

Erwin looks a little wary as he crosses the floor, walking on thin ice. 

”I want you to kiss my foot. “ Levi doesn’t say it like a command, or a demand to submit. He is asking, and he is unsure. He only wants it if Erwin does. His confidence is mostly a façade.

Erwin looks at him strange. Levi tries not to fidget on his seat. It’s quiet for a while, long enough that doubts spring in Levi’s head, jumping around and multiplying like rabbits. Erwin is doing nothing but staring at him, face unreadable, and Levi feels full of question marks, the tips of his ears hot.

“Nevermind”, Levi speaks up, awkward tongue, hardly wanting to speak.

“Forget I ever-“

Erwin grabs his foot so fast Levi jumps, strong fingers around his ankle. It’s becoming familiar. The commander is leaning down awkwardly, the softest frown on his face. His eyes never leave Levi’s face as he drops down on one knee, fights to not look at the foot he is now holding on his palm.

“It’s beautiful, Levi”, Erwin breathes, eyes still on Levi, lips brushing against the instep of Levi’s foot.

Levi shivers. He has washed his feet twice, made sure they are clean, yet he can’t fight the internalized pinch that tells him to scramble away, to keep Erwin clean. Kissing such a dirty place will surely tarnish his pure commander.

But that’s not the only reason. He sees the way Erwin’s eyelids flutters as he lays another kiss on Levi’s toes, right where they emerge from his foot, his lips gentle like butterfly wings. He notices the tiny intake of breath when Erwin adjusts the foot in his hand, now holding it on top of his palm, much like he did at the stables ten days ago.

Erwin’s neck is turning red. It’s not a big change, but Levi sees it, he never misses anything when it comes to Erwin. Sometimes he misinterprets things but he sees them.

It feels strange. Not bad, but… weird. Erwin’s lips move on his toes, kissing the tip of every one of them, before he tilts Levi’s foot up, lips on the ball. He moves down with kisses that don’t quite tickle, his tongue dragging up from the heel all the way up to the slender toes.

Levi’s foot looks small in Erwin’s big hands, slender, pale, and soft against the calloused fingers. Erwin presses down to the arch, the sole, massages with slow, circular motion. Levi holds his breath and flexes his toes, the unusual touch welcome. He has never realized there are so many muscles in his foot and definitely not thought about how tense they must be, not until Erwin’s fingers find them and gently knead the tension out.

His eyes remain cast down but Levi can see the flare on his cheek, the heavier raise of his chest. It would be a lie to say Levi finds it unpleasant.

Erwin rubs all over Levi’s foot, his fingers caressing every inch. Levi would lean back and close his eyes, but he can’t stop looking at Erwin, mesmerized by the attention the commander is lavishing his foot with. Erwin touches his lips on his toes again and this time his tongue darts out, licking under his toes, feeling the curve.

Levi jolts a little, his toes curling in surprise. Erwin smiles at them, soothes his ankle with his thumb. His tongue peeks out again, this time focusing on Levi’s big toe, the tip dragging right past his toe nail. He licks the toe all over as Levi observes him. The captain can’t summon himself to think of this as something gross, even when Erwin’s tongue moves onto the skin between his toes, and then to the next toe, slathering it with the same care he’s given to the first one. Erwin doesn’t leave much spit on him, he isn’t slobbering all over the place, and the slide and catch of his tongue feels nice.

Erwin goes over all five toes with the same meticulous, tender loving care. His fingers keep massaging the bottom of Levi’s foot, supporting him. Once he is done, he brushes his fingers over the toes, a small caress. He shifts his weight, legs more spread.

Levi lifts his free foot and places it on Erwin’s thigh, right next to the straining bulge in his pants.

Erwin looks up, eyes gleaming, cheeks flushed. Levi summons a smirk, not mean, gentle. Aroused.

“You’re enjoying this.” It’s a statement and a question all at once. Levi congratulates himself on sounding so calm, so composed. He knows he must mirror the excitement showing on Erwin’s face, if only in lesser amounts.

“Yes.” There’s no point in denying it when they can both see the desire burn in Erwin’s eyes.

Levi can’t let up yet.

“Why?”

This time, Erwin smiles up at him.

“Your feet are beautiful, Levi.” It sounds like a love confession.  Levi has heard enough of them from him to recognize one.

Levi doubts he’ll get a better answer so he doesn’t push. Perhaps this is enough, it has to be enough. He doesn’t need to know why when Erwin is enjoying this so much.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks instead, his foot inching closer to Erwin’s crotch.

Erwin draws a deep breath, eyes on Levi’s.

“I didn’t think you’d be into it. It’s… dirty.” He doesn’t say it like he believes it. The dirt. For him, it’s beauty. He doesn’t sound scared, or unsure, either. That wouldn’t be like Erwin. But he sounds surprised, and wondering.

Levi can’t disagree with him. It is dirty. It’s should be gross. Yet there’s something so special in the way Erwin kneels in front of him, holds his foot like it’s something precious, his heart outside his body on his palm.

It is strange, and it is hot as flames.

Erwin doesn’t expect Levi to answer. He only smiles, eyes on Levi, and lifts the foot to his lips. He sucks the big toe into his mouth, tongue rolling around it, and Erwin is not the only one moaning. Levi bites his lip against the sound, arousal curling in his stomach like a snake as he watches Erwin’s eyes fall shut. The commander sucks his toe like it’s a treat, like he sometimes sucks Levi’s cock to make him crazy, his tongue caressing the skin.

Erwin jolts, almost bites the toe when Levi’s other foot presses down on his clothed cock. He moans, low and deep, an almost feral sound and his eyes flash open, the toe released from his mouth. Erwin’s lips are wet and swollen and he is panting, Levi’s foot rubbing his arousal mercilessly.

“Levi, don’t. Stop.” His voice is a desperate rasp.

Levi does. Immediately, foot stilling half in the air, confusion stirring inside him. He can’t see how doing this could be wrong, touching Erwin like this, but he waits. He doesn’t want to ruin this.

“I don’t want to… I’ll come if you keep doing that. I don’t want to, not yet”, Erwin finally admits, voice steady, a little breathless, cheeks flushed. He looks like he’s close too.

Levi feels a twinge in his gut at the sight, his cock twitching inside his pants. He can almost relate.

“Alright.” It’s an easy agreement.

Very gingerly Erwin grabs the foot on his cock, pushes it down once against his crotch before bringing it up to his lips. He looks almost reverent, weighing the two feet in his hands. The first one he then places down on his thigh, far enough from his cock to not be tempting. As if it could ever not be.

Levi doesn’t count time as Erwin repeats the treatment to his other foot. It’s every bit as pleasant, with only a twinge of pain when Erwin bents his toes gently, examining them. The bruises have gone down and they barely hurt anymore. Levi wonders why they chose to act up now.

“I don’t want them ever getting hurt again”, Erwin breathes.

It’s a little dramatic, it was only a horse and an accident that maimed him, but Levi knows it’s more than that. Erwin is talking to his feet but he doesn’t mean only those but the whole of Levi.  He doesn’t love the feet and then Levi but the feet because they belong to Levi.

“Just get on with it”, Levi grumbles.

Erwin does. He makes sure no spot on Levi’s foot is left untouched, lips gracing his skin in what seems almost like a strange kind of worship. Levi waits until he is done, until Erwin places his feet down on the cold floor, a look of longing on his face.

Levi pads to the bed, ginger little steps on the floor that now feels icy on his skin. Erwin follows him, a trail of clothes on the floor. He is naked by the time he climbs to the bed after Levi, his eyes a question on his face.

“Sit back”, Levi tells him. Erwin looks like he is about to interject, eyes darting to Levi’s groin, but all it takes is a little nudge to his hip with the captain’s toes. Erwin leans against the headboard, legs spread, confident in his arousal. His cock is jutting up proud, hard and leaking, the tip dark red.

Levi has to swallow, twice, his mouth dry. His body responds fast, heat up, his stomach cramping. Erwin waits patiently, eyes half lid, slowly moving from Levi’s toes to his face and then back. He never questions what Levi is doing when he crawls to sit in front of Erwin and leans back a little, then lifts his leg.

His toes slide up Erwin’s hairy thigh, stroking his skin, petting him. He can see Erwin’s abdominal muscles tighten up when his toes brush over them, only just sliding past his waiting cock. Levi rubs Erwin’s abs with pleasure, enjoys the needy look in the bright blue eyes when Erwin glances back at him. Silent pleas to get on with it, this is torture to him. The sweet kind.

Levi complies, eventually. He brushes the ball of his foot against Erwin’s inner thigh, then places his toes underneath Erwin’s balls. He lifts them up, just a little. Erwin bites his lip hard, his chest already heaving. Levi toes slide over Erwin’s sack to the base of his cock and he tilts his foot, sliding the ball of it up the slick shaft.

Erwin looks like he is about to come right then and there when Levi presses his cock between his feet, strokes him between the inner arches. He makes it slow, takes his time rubbing the head. His big toe circles the hole in the tip of Erwin’s cock, leaking pre-cum all over, and Erwin is torn between watching and closing his eyes, his chest clenched and hands gripping the sheets tight.

“Levi”, he breathes, needy, rough. “Levi”, over and over again, like a song, a chant, so quiet Levi barely hears it.

“Levi, they’re so beautiful.”

Levi is not sure he can see the beauty in them, but he definitely sees it in Erwin. The commander is flushed all over, breathing hard, his cock so heavy it looks almost painful. Levi traps it between Erwin’s abs and the sole of his foot and lets it roll is slow sideways motion, left and right. The sounds that leave Erwin’s mouth are low, wanton moans, hardly controlled by the commander anymore. His lips are red and swollen, his cock coated slick with cum even before his release.

Levi’s feet slide against it gracefully. He changes the direction of the motion, this time stroking up and down. For a moment he stops to massage the bulging head with his toes, with both of his feet, and Erwin’s face twists in pleasure.

Levi has never seen his lover look so gorgeous.

His own cock is throbbing already, the sight of Erwin almost unbearable. He palms his crotch through his boxers, eyes flickering up to Erwin when the commander places a hand on his foot, pressing it tighter against his cock.

“Please”, Erwin rasps.

Levi can’t tell if he’s asking for release or for this to never stop. Latter, he can’t deliver.

Erwin lets go, and Levi gently rubs his toes against the leaking head. It sticks to his toes, the clear mess, and he shifts closer. He lifts his foot back to Erwin’s face, prompts his lips with it, and Erwin licks his toes eagerly, sucks them into his mouth, his eyes finally shut.

Levi finds a good rhythm with his other foot, strokes Erwin fast and hard, just like he knows the commander likes it. He only needs to add a little more pressure and then Erwin is coming, shooting strings of cum all over his chest. The toes in his mouth muffle most of his cry, and Levi doesn’t let them slip out until he has pumped everything Erwin can give out of his cock.

Erwin slumps against the headboard, eyes shut. His chest keeps rising and falling, cum trickling down his stomach, his entire being spent and empty, satisfied. He is almost glowing. Levi watches him again, a hand in his own boxers. He doesn’t need much, just a little push, the groan Erwin lets out when he finally stirs, and Levi comes with a grunt of his own. He catches his sperm in his hand and wipes it to the already ruined sheets.

“Gods, Levi”, Erwin sighs, his eyes now open, seeking eye contact.

Levi crawls closer, to his side, draws little circles on Erwin’s slick chest.

“That was amazing... Thank you.” Erwin leans closer and catches Levi’s lips in a kiss. It tastes like cum and something strange and Erwin and Levi leans into it, both of them lazy and languid and happy.

“How did you…?”

Levi shrugs his shoulders. Erwin looks ready to fall asleep, so he shoos the commander out of the bed and into the bathroom despite the protesting groans. The bath is almost ready when Erwin pulls the shorter man to himself, wraps his arms around his captain and sighs contently into his hair. Levi leans against him despite the drying cum on Erwin’s chest and stomach and tilts his head a little when Erwin’s lips seek his ear. He feels the I love you against his skin rather than hears it, and murmurs one back.

“One day”, Erwin adds in a whisper, a secret to his secret lover, “I’ll find out, don’t tell me, what does that to you. And then it’s payback time.” He chuckles, a soft purr in Levi’s ear. Then he yawns, breath hot on Levi’s skin.

Levi scoffs and hides the shiver of expectation as he takes his commander to the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments appreciated as always!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at http://daftd.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428042) by [Petula_Petunia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petula_Petunia/pseuds/Petula_Petunia)




End file.
